


Welcome to Hunt Cook

by eaintdarkside



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, game au
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:31:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaintdarkside/pseuds/eaintdarkside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. 모바일 게임 헌트쿡을 끼얹은 해그시</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Hunt Cook

JB 점장과 함께 풀숲에 숨어 상황을 지켜보던 에그시는 무언가 부스럭대는 소리가 들리자 손에 쥐고 있던 공기총을 꾹 잡았다. 토끼 고기가 너무 부족했다. 음식을 만들 수 없으니 주문 처리도 안 되고, 주문 처리가 안 되니 돈도 벌리지 않는다. 조그마한 점장은 짧은 다리로 머리를 감싸며 이대로는 망해. 망한다고!를 외쳤다.  
레스토랑을 매번 비울 수 없어 에그시는 시간만 나면 뒷산이나 앞 동네 개울가, 인근의 풀숲을 헤매고 다니며 사냥 할 시간을 노렸는데 사랑스런 식재료들은 자주 나타나주지 않았다. 덫을 놓아도 먼지 날리기 일쑤였고, 번 돈을 탈탈 털어 업그레이드를 해도 요리조리 잘도 피해 다녔다. 젊은이는 이를 악 물고 총구 끝을 노려본다. 이번에야 말로. 이번에야 말로 잡아주마. 이제 식재료 창고에 남은 건 주문도 들어오지 않는 꿩 고기 약간과 연어 두 마리뿐이었다.  
소리가 점점 커지자 청년의 손 끝에 힘이 가득 실린다. 부스럭, 부스럭 하는 소리가 점점 가까워지고 에그시의 입술 역시 긴장으로 팽팽히 당겨져 있는데...

"에그시. 여기 있었구나."

뻐킹!  
긴장이 풀림과 동시에 몰려드는 허탈감에 청년은 그대로 풀숲 위로 누워버렸다. 숲 속에 들어오는 주제에 왜 멀끔한 양복을 고집하는지 알 수 없는 신사는 누워있는 에그시의 몸을 위 아래로 무심히 훑으며 손가락을 입술 위에 꾹 눌렀다.

"빌어먹을, 해리. 제발 숲에 안 오면 안 돼요?"  
"하지만 여긴 내 사유지잖니. 내 영지에서 수렵할 수 있게 해주는 걸로는 부족했나?"  
"토끼요 토끼! 토끼가 없다고요!"

버둥거리는 청년을 바라보며 한쪽 입술을 희미하게 끌어올린 남자가 생각 났다는 듯 들고 있던 종이 봉투를 청년 곁에 내려놓았다.

"오는 길에 샀다. 요즘 사과가 신선하더구나."

종이봉투 안에 한 가득 들어있는 과일에선 달고 상큼한 향기가 났다. 그래. 저걸로 뭔가 만들 수 있을 테다. 예를 들면 사과주라던가. 사과주라던가. 사과주라던가.  
몸을 일으킨다. 허리를 쭉 펴고 서도 해리의 키엔 미치지 못하는 것을 못마땅해하며 에그시는 툴툴대는 인사를 건넸다.

"고마워요. 가볼게요."  
"벌써 가니?"  
"뭐라도 잡아야죠."

어딘지 모르게 아쉬움이 가득해 보이는 중년 남자는 피곤할 테니 챙겨 먹거라. 하며 영양제 드링크를 손에 쥐어주었다. 쥐어주며 손등을 슥 쓰는 느낌이 들었는데 착각일지 모르니 그냥 스루하기로 한다. 지금은 손등 쓰는 게 문제가 아니었다. 돈이 없었다. 모처럼 취직한 레스토랑을 망하게 할 순 없다고!

 

  
아직 1시간 정도 더 여유가 있어 청년은 장소를 바꿔보기로 한다. 개복치를 잡아보자. 이거라면 뭔가 될 지도 몰라! 바닷가의 큰 바위 뒤에 숨어 물고기가 나타나길 기다린다. 옆에 쪼그리고 앉은 점장은 개복치는 수면에 둥실 떠올라 있으니 찾기 쉽다는 둥 뭐라는 둥 하고 있다. 에그시는 속으로 구시렁거린다. 찾기 쉬우면 뭐 하는가. 생선인가 싶으면 해리 하트고, 고기인가 싶으면 해리 하트인데. 순간 첨벙 첨벙하는 소리가 들린다. 뭔가가 나타난 것이다! 에그시는 두근대는 마음으로 숨어있던 바위 뒤에서 조심조심 바깥쪽을 확인한다. 다른 편에 놓인 바위들 때문에 보이지 않지만, 뭔가 강하게 느낌이 왔다. 해리가 아니다. 그 집요한 신사는 바다까지 쫓아나올 생각은 하지 못한 것이다! 오 갓, 드디어 일이 풀리는 구나! 텅텅 빈 (하지만 야채 칸은 꽉 차다 못해 넘치는) 재료창고 선반에 윤 나는 개복치 살이 수납되는 걸 상상하자 고프던 배가 부르는 기분이었다. 청년은 기대감과 흥분으로 반짝이는 눈을 한 채 바위 너머 저 편을 뚫어져라 응시했고,

"...미친?!"

불만스런 얼굴로 이 편을 향해 걸어오는 검은 양복 차림의 퍼시발을 발견했다. 청년은 드러눕고 싶었지만 하나뿐인 유니폼이 젖을까 그도 못하고 얼빠진 표정으로 남자를 바라본다. 선글라스를 고쳐 쓰며 키 큰 남자는 청년 앞으로 다가왔다.

"여기서도 만나는 군."  
"아, 네..."

점잖아 보이지만 실상은 무시무시한 사람이라는 걸 알았기 때문에 에그시는 왕왕 대들지 못하고 불퉁하니 바닥만 내려다본다. 바닷물에 푹 젖은 모래가 까만 구둣발에 푹 패여 있었다.

"최근은 일이 많아 피로해. 도대체가 처리해야 할 사람이 왜 이렇게 많은지 모르겠어. 오늘 난 콘크리트 조였지."

자세히 알고 싶지 않다... 속으로 피눈물을 삼키며 청년은 고분고분 고개를 끄덕인다.

"그래. 이렇게 만난 것도 인연인데 좋은 걸 주지."

슥 내민 종이엔 '장어구이 만드는 법' 이라는 제목과 함께 상세 레시피와 재료 목록이 일목요연하게 정리되어 있었다. 에그시가 의아한 시선을 들자 퍼시발이 무표정하게 대꾸했다.

"만들어 두면 좋을 거다. H로 시작해서 T로 끝나는 어떤 분이 기뻐하겠군."

누군가 몹시 귀찮은 인물의 모습이 문득 떠올랐지만 착각이려니 생각하고 어색하게 웃는다. 하지만 장어구이 레시피라니 득템했는 걸? 긍정적인 젊은이는 시간을 다 써버려서 어쩔 수 없이 레스토랑으로 돌아갔지만, 어떻게 하면 장어를 낚을 수 있는지 요리조리 고민하기 시작했다.

 

 

덤)

무사히 사냥을 마친 후, 피로함에 레스토랑 인근 풀숲에 베개를 놓고 자는 중이었다. 살랑이는 바람은 부드럽고 내리쬐는 햇볕은 부드럽다. 레드카우를 5병씩 들이 마셔도 이런 곳에 누워있으면 잠이 오기 마련. 청년은 길게 자란 풀들끼리 바람에 부대끼는 상냥한 소리를 자장가삼아 점점 깊은 잠에 빠져들기 시작했다.

순간 잔잔한 소음들 사이로 잔풀이 꾹 밟히는 소리가 들리는 것 같았다. 하지만 긴 사냥 시간으로 인해 지친 청년은 이내 그걸 착각으로 치부하고 완전히 골아 떨어져 버리고 말았다. 그 와중 무언가가 배를 쓸고 올라가 가슴을 건드는 것 같았지만 별거 아니겠지. 하고 생각한다. 뭉툭한 무언가가 턱 끝을 쓸고 입술 위를 배회했다. 끝이 거친 그것은 입술 새를 가르고 들어와 벌어진 이를 지나 안에 숨어있는 혀 끝을 살살 쓸기 시작했다. 다른 무언가가 허리를 감싸더니 등을 타고 아래로 내려온다. 진짜로 불편해져 에그시는 끙끙거리며 몸을 뒤척였다. 표면이 거칠한 그것은 조금 더 엉덩이를 주물거리고 슬그머니 빠져나갔다. 꿈자리가 사납구만. 속으로 쩝쩝거리며 청년은 팔짱을 낀 채 깊이 잠들어 버렸다.


End file.
